Pretty Little Liars (Boy Version)
by Jesus Pintor
Summary: Everyone hides secrets from the rest, but most of all Alex DiLorenzo. After his dissaperence and pressumed death Brody (The smart one), Chris (The new popular jock), Drew (The before goth one) and Daniel (The gay one) start receiving unknown messages from a strange person that signs as "A". Now they need to deal with the fact that Alex could be dead, school, and finding out who's A
1. How It All Started

December 31st. 2012

It was a stormy and dark end of the year in Rosewood, Pennsylvania.

For everyone on that city New Year's Eve was ruined thanks to the storm, but for five friends it wasn't, especially for Drew Atencio. He has always loved how thunders cracked and how you can't see outside the window thanks to the water falling heavy. That day was exactly like that so Drew was very excited. Drew wasn't exactly the most popular on school; he had trouble making friends since his childhood. He's whole wardrobe is full of dark colors and everyone took him for a weirdo. He's thoughts were a little odd compared to the others. At first he thought to himself what was he doing with the rest; they weren't like him. Chris Henderson, another underdog on school; he was fat since he remember and every time he felt sad, angry, depressed, happy, surprised, mad, nervous, jealous, excited, confused, or however he would eat. He wasn't ugly though, in fact he was quite good looking but thanks to the overweight no girl would get near him. He's eyes are blue with blonde short hair; people would often call him "Chris the cow". He is an only child.

Then there is the smarty pants Brody. He comes from a very rich and well known family; the Smiths. He's parents have always been pushing him to be the best on school and to do all kinds of extracurricular activities like chess, spelling bee, French, Latin, Portuguese, Chinese, Italian, tennis, student council, school newspaper, and since elementary school he's been working on his college application; for a 16 year old, it was exhausting. He has an older brother, Marcus Smith; the perfect son, the reason why there is so much pressure over Brody.

There's also Daniel Evans. He, like Brody, has a very firm family. He's fathers is a military and he has always been very firm with Daniel. His mom, on the other hand, it's a very lovely mother that wants just the best for her son. He has dark brown "bieber" hair, very skinny and very shy. He actually never had any kind of bullying experience so he doesn't have so much of a difficult life, of course just the fact that he had to do everything right.

And then there was him. The popular jock of the school, the guy every single girl wanted, the guy who told you the truth no matter if it hurt or not; Axel DiLorenzo. He is arrogant, mean, honest in a bad way, compulsive, hurtful, jealous, and with a very bad attitude, but he was also very caring and a very good friend; you just didn't wanted to be on the wrong side, like he made you popular, he could totally vanish you from all social life. He has an older sister; Jessica DiLorenzo. He was the reason they all were together that New Year's Eve on the Smith's barn.

Drew, Brody, Chris and Daniel were waiting for Axel to arrive. Chris managed to stole one of his mother's tequila bottles for that night, while Brody and Daniel made the dinner and Drew brought the junk food and the sodas; they didn't know what was Alex was going to bring. They were bored and started to get annoyed at Alex.

—At what time did you tell Alex to come?—Daniel asked desperate.

—I told him to be here exactly at 9 o'clock—Brody replied.

—It's so strange, he's always the one waiting for us not the other way around— Drew said confused

—Exactly, why today, why did he decide to be late today? —Daniel asked even more desperately.

—Maybe the rain hasn't let him go out his house—Brody replied confused of the way Daniel was acting.

—He would've called; he doesn't live on the Stonehenge —Daniel said.

—Hey what's wrong with you, are you ok? —Chris asked worried.

—Yeah, sorry, it's just that it's weird like Drew said—Daniel said calming himself down.

In that moment a thunder cracked so hard the lights went off and leaved the four guys in a total darkness. Then the door of the barn started opening slowly by itself and the four males turned to the door scared and with their eyes wide open. The wind was blowing and gave immediate chills to all four of them while they all got up and slowly walking towards the open door as they saw the pouring rain coming down heavily. Drew grabbed a flashlight and continued walking to the door freighted while the others followed him. —Alex? —Drew asked with a knot on his throat. Suddenly a black silhouette crossed the open door and the four guys jumped scared and stopped for a second. They kept walking while out of nowhere Alex enters the barn scaring the others. Alex started to laugh while the others were trying to calm and started to laugh all together.

—I can't believe how scared you guys were, it's so ridiculous—Alex said laughing.

—You wouldn't have? —Chris asked the jock.

—You know nothing scares me—Alex said turning the laugh into an evil kind of smile and raising his left eyebrow. —Sorry I'm late—he continued—I had to deal with something before coming here—.

—With what? —Brody asked

—Just something—Alex said.

—Well, why don't we start with this? It's almost New Year—Daniel said excited grabbing the bottle of tequila and the five red coups.

—Wow! —Alex exclaimed adding—who brought this beauty of drink? —

—I did—Chris said shyly.

—Really? Wow Chris you impress me, well done, you know, you start to be like me—Alex said smiling at Chris with the same evil like smile he always did.

—Well, what are we waiting for? Let's start—Drew said filling the coups with pure tequila and giving them to the others. —Cheers—He added.

—Yes, cheers to being together and to Alex….for bringing us together, without you, we wouldn't be here today—Daniel said happily while looking at Alex.

—Cheers—they all said together drinking on the coup afterwards.

—Thanks guys, you know, you really are like my brothers—Alex said smiling—and remember "Only two can keep a secret, if one of them it's dead" —He said with the same evil like smile. —Or in this case, if one of them it's Alex DiLorenzo—. They all laughed together.

After a few hours of drinking and laughing, they all felt asleep.

After a couple of hours of sleeping Drew woke up and didn't saw either Brody or Alex. He woke up completely and started waking Daniel and Chris up.

—What? —Chris said yawning.

—Alex and Brody are not here—Drew said worried.

—What? Did you try looking for them? —Daniel said in shock.

—No I just woke up—Drew said getting up.

In that moment they see someone coming from outside.

—Alex? —Drew asked curious.

—He's gone—Brody answered.

—What do you mean? —Daniel asked worried.

—I looked everywhere for him—Brody said worried too.


	2. Drew

In the last chapter i got the date wrong, it was December 31st 2011 so if you get confused by the date, keep this in mind.

1 Year Later.

December 31st. 2012.

It was a long day for the Atencio family since they had just landed on Rosewood, after they went away to Iceland for the past year. Drew was exhausted and waiting to get home to have some sleep; even though it was kind of scary because everything in that town remembered him of Alex, from the local police station, to the streets, the whole town had something of Alex, whether was good or bad, but Rosewood was full of Alex DiLorenzo.

As long as the Atencios arrived their house, Drew opened his car door and got out of the car pulling his house keys out and entering with no doubt. As fast as he could he went to his room and opened it fearlessly without knowing the first thing he would see there; a picture of Alex. As soon as Drew saw that picture he felt the chills running through his whole body, he also started to remember the day that he disappeared. After being a whole year away, he almost forgot that he was with him the day he was gone, not to mention, he almost forgot he was his friend too. He didn't know anything about him after that, or about the others. He turned around to see a picture of all five of them. He grabbed it and sat on his old bed that felt like it wasn't his anymore. His mom, Mrs. Ericka Atencio, appeared on the door frame and stared at his son remembering the past. Drew felt the presence of his mother.

—Do you know what happened to him? —Drew asked looking at his mom. —Did they ever found him? —He asked afraid of an unwanted answer.

—No honey, but I'm sure that, if hi's still missing, he'll be fine. — She said walking towards his son and sitting next to him.

—It all still seems unreal, I thought that going away for a year, and coming back, everything was going to change, that he would've been here. —Drew wasn't the most sensitive one, but the loss of a friend was too much for him, and made him start tearing up. —You know mom, it might seem wrong, but, I really miss Alex. —He said completely crying, for the first time.

—It's not wrong, its how you feel and we understand you. For someone who loses a friend it's always going to be hard, and you need to start living with that fact. But who knows, maybe he isn't lost anymore and tomorrow, you'll see him. —Mrs. Atencio said trying to him her son a little hope and courage. —But now you need to rest. It was a long flight and tomorrow we have a lot of stuff to do. —She said standing up followed by a nod of her son and she left the room.

Drew knew that, even though he didn't want to, Alex was still missing.

January 1, 2013.

The next day Drew woke up and he was still holding the picture of all five friends. He got up and putted the picture where it was. He looked himself in the mirror and smiled to himself opening his door and going downstairs where the rest of his family was. Mrs. Atencio was making breakfast, while Mr. Atencio was drinking some coffee and talking to Marissa Atencio, his 16 year old younger sister.

He enters the dining room saying good morning to everyone and receiving the same.

—So, what do you think on doing today? —Mr. Bryan asked.

—Aren't I supposed to help mom unpack? —Drew asked confused.

—No your father doesn't get back to work until tomorrow so he's helping me. —Ericka said while serving her son some scrambled eggs.

—Oh, well, then I don't know, I guess I could go….—Drew stopped interrupted by his mom.

—Why don't you go and visit your friends? —She asked.

—No, I don't think it's a good idea. —He said eating some of the eggs.

—Why not? I don't think they've forgotten you; it would be a surprise for them. —Bryan confirmed.

—Exactly. Plus they have new friends and who knows, maybe they have forgotten me. —Drew said drinking some orange juice.

—Well then go for a coffee at the Brew or something. Just go out ok? We don't want you here. —Bryan ordered.

—Well alright, that was a great way to say it. —Drew said laughing, thinking if it was or not a good idea.


	3. Chris

January 1st. 2013.

Chris woke up that day remembering what it was; the anniversary of Alex's disappearance. Even though he woke up with a smile and got out of the bed straight to the bathroom to take a shower. While washing his body, Chris was thinking on what to do on this day; of course nothing too much. He finished and decided to go to his friend, Greg Malcolm's house. After the whole Alex thing, the school needed a new popular jock and who better than the transformed Chris Henderson. His life changed over the summer after he went away and once he came out again, he was a completely new person. He wasn't fat anymore and he didn't use glasses either. His girlfriend, Jennifer Seinfeld, the head cheerleader, didn't know he was Chris until her best friend told her. He was the new Alex DiLorenzo, he was living the life he wanted and that he thought he deserved.

He left his house without telling his mom, Mrs. Aylin Henderson. Living only with his mom and being the only child it sure frustrated him. He always thought to himself, "If I would've leave with dad, I'd be alone all day and could walk around naked on the house and having any chick I want in my bed". He now, like Alex, hated rules.

He was walking on the street and outside, on one of the tables of The Brew, he saw his old friends Brody and Daniel talking. It was odd seeing them together again. He didn't care that much and passed by without a smile. He couldn't be seeing talking to them again, or that's what he thought.

Once he got to his friend house he knocked and turned to see the street. Then he saw something even odder; the car of the Smith's passing by. "I must be high" he thought to himself before Greg opened his door. As soon as he opened they both leaved to play some basket ball on the park.

Jennifer was waiting both of them on there, with the rest of the "popular clan".

—About time you arrived—she said lifting her eyebrow.

—But we're here, aren't we? —He asked making Jennifer annoyed. He grabbed her by the hips and kissed her. —Can you forgive us? —He asked.

—How could I not? You're my boyfriend, of course I do—she answered giggling.

—Ok. Back I a sec ok? —Chris said grabbing the ball.

—Ok. We'll be cheering for you babe—She said smiling.

—You do that—He said turning around and starting to play.

After the game Chris went back to Greg's house. He jumped to the main sofa like it was his house.

—Do you want a soda? —Greg asked opening the fridge.

—Sure—Chris said.

—So, did Jennifer let you already? —Greg asked while throwing the soda to Chris.

—No she hasn't, and it sucks. You know how much I've been asking her and she just rejects the offer saying "I'm not ready yet". —Chris answered annoyed.

—Man that sucks. You know why don't tell her to do it on Richard's party? —Greg asked.

—I have and she told me "I don't know" —Chris said taking a sip of the soda.

—Well maybe she knows you have a tiny penis and she doesn't think you can satisfy her—He said jokingly.

—Ha….ha, very funny. —He said drinking the soda before asking. —Hey, do you know if Drew its back in town? —

—Drew Smith? No man, I don't think he is. Why? —He asked confused.

—No reason. I just thought I saw Mr. Smith's car passing by. —Chris said curious.

—Maybe you saw a car that looked like that and you thought it was him, man. —Greg confirmed.

—Yeah. That most have been it. —He said drinking the whole soda. —You know, today its one year since the disappearance of Alex. —He said looking straight to Greg's eyes.

—Really? Well you shouldn't have to be thinking about that. —Greg said drinking some soda.

—Why not? —Chris asked his friend confused.

—Because of all that he did to us. —Greg said.

—But that doesn't mean that I should forget him. He was my friend. —Chris said.

—You weren't his friend. The only friend of Alex DiLorenzo was himself and you know that. —Greg said with a frown on his face.

Chris was confused by the way his friend was acting. Yeah, Alex was a self-centered, selfish, egoist bitch but he knew he was his friend, he felt it.

—Are you ok? You seem mad. —Chris said curious.

—I'm sorry man. It's just, talking about Alex, makes me annoyed. I remember everything he did to me. And I'm sorry Chris, I know he was close to you, but, I really like it better for Alex to be dead. —Greg seemed really pissed off.

Chris was very shocked to hear Greg saying that. But it was true. The history of Alex and Greg went back all the way to when they were kids. Greg and Alex were the best friends on kindergarten and the first 2 years of elementary school. On 3rd grade, Greg had to use braces and glasses and they both got bullied, Greg for being the brace face and Alex for being his friend. They spend 3rd, 4th and 5th grade getting bullied and over the summer before 6th grade Alex wasn't seen. It was until 6th grade that Alex appeared differently and started to ignore Greg cause he didn't wanted to get bullied again. Greg and Alex never talked again and Alex started to pick on Greg himself. He told Brody, Daniel, Drew and Chris that at first he felt bad for doing that to him, but that the sadness started to go away every time he became more popular. Ever since Greg hated Alex so much that he was one of the top suspects of his disappearance until he prove himself not guilty and was no more an interrogated suspect.


	4. Brody

January 1, 2013

Brody woke up with a knot on his throat. He wasn't stupid; he knew what day it was. He just pretended he didn't know or care. After Alex went missing, Brody went back to being the nerd, the smarty pants, and the geek. He loves studying, not only regular classes, but extracurricular. He liked it because of his family, the Smith family. It was a terror being in that family, a total pain in the ass. His father a lawyer. His mother a lawyer too. And his older brother, studying to be a lawyer. What did they expect from him, yes a lawyer.

He woke up that day and went straight to the shower taking a hot steam shower first. He went down to have some breakfast to see his family together, which was odd. He instantly saw Marcus with his fiancée Iris Heart. Then he saw mom and dad, also known as Patrick and Vanessa Smith.

-Good you're awake. - Patrick said turning to his younger son.

-Yeah well, I thought I was the first one. - He said taking a bagel.

-Oh no your brother woke up first and made breakfast with Iris. - Mr. Smith said.

-Great, another thing you're good at, but I don't think you'll win a trophy for that. – Brody said jokingly.

-Brody… - Vanessa said interrupted by the older boy's voice.

-It's ok mom. Brody it's not about winning a trophy, it's about joy, happiness, being all together here. - Marcus said hugging his fiancée.

-Wow that's deep. How long did it take you to memorize that? - Brody said a little pissed.

-STOP - Patrick yelled. -Can you just let your brother do something nice for us? Is it that hard to let him being the spotlight for just a little bit? -

-A little bit? His being the spotlight for as long as I remember. - Brody said confused. -You know what? I'm out. - He said taking his phone and heading to the door.

Brody's relationship with Marcus wasn't the best. He just hated the fact that he was always the center of the family. On his 10th birthday, Brody didn't get anything because his parents said it was "something that rotten kids". That same year on his 16th birthday, Marcus got a new phone and a new laptop. He didn't care anymore as long as he had friends, wait, he doesn't anymore. Until he saw the strangest (to him) thing. The Atencio car parked outside the Brew. Where they back? He asked.


	5. Daniel

January 1st, 2013.

Daniel was gay, as simple as that, at least that's how he thought.

He found out, or thought about it for the first time, since he met Alex. He had a girlfriend though. Why? He didn't know. Actually he did, he didn't wanted anyone to know. Being on the school swim team and being gay wasn't a perfect combination. What would his teammates think of him? What would his parents think of him? He was torn.

This day wasn't going to make it easier to him. Alex missing anniversary. Yeah, it's not like knowing that your first crush was missing and probably dead was going to help in any way!

He woke up with the worst face a person could imagine to wake up with. He hit the shower, went downstairs and straight outside without saying a word. On his way to the brew he saw all this "MISSING" signs. He was so sick of it he took down all he saw on his way. It felt strange to do so; he knew Alex would've wanted it that way. After all, Daniel was the one to know him better.

When he got to the Brew he saw the strangest thing, Drew Atencio back and talking to Brody Smith.

He stepped inside and hoped they wouldn't see him. "Why? I don't know. They're your friends Daniel; you haven't talk to them for a year. Go with them" He thought to himself while walking to the table.

-Hey. What are you doing here? - He asked with a raspy voice.

He knew the look they both gave him after saying that. Confusion, fear and anger.

He didn't know what to do now. He just stood there waiting for an answer. It was definitely the most awkward moment of all of them in they're life.


End file.
